Time Of Your Life
by NerdAngel
Summary: A little one shot for my friend LilyBolt. Takes place pre series.


**A/n: Alright so I want to start off by apologizing. I really wanted to write a quick little story for a very dear friend of mine, and although I don't hate this, I don't feel like it's my best work. The idea kind of came to me last minute. That being said, LilyBolt, I hope you still enjoy this story. This is present number...four? I think that's right. Anyways, here you are! I hope you enjoy! And anyone else who pops on to read it.**

 **This takes place pre series when Sam is 17.**

 **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.**

Time Of Your Life

His mission seemed impossible. For days his older sibling had been in a mood that was less than pleasant and although he had endured worst before, Sam wasn't sure what exactly had triggered this from his brother who normal was in a decent if not laid back mood. It was obvious that something was bothering him, though in true Dean fashion, it wasn't clear what. His sibling wasn't one to out right share his emotions or thoughts, it took days if not weeks or even months of prying or waiting to get anything out of him most of the time. Normally Sam wouldn't mind so much and would give him his space, but now was not the time for Dean to be so distant. The teen had already heard back from one of the many colleges he had applied to for this coming Fall which meant this was his last year before things changed. He had kept this news to himself. Not that he thought his brother wouldn't be proud of him, but he certainly wouldn't be happy and this information would surely sour his mood even further. It would destroy him to have his family separated. The seventeen year old had been working on this day for a while now. Coming up with the money for it and stashing it away was hard enough, but keeping his plan a secret proved to be a little more complicated than he had envisioned.

The Chevy Impala was his brother's pride and joy so when he had asked Dean if he could take the wheel as a means to test the waters and hopefully earn the right and simply only have to find a way to get him into the car, he had been disappointed when he had been denied. It would have made this so much easier if he had had access to controlling the vehicle, but when that plan bombed, he was back to trying to figure out everything with exception of the destination he was eagerly trying to get his sibling to. However Sam was known by his family for his stubbornness and his strong will. There was most definitely a will to achieve this goal which meant there was way.

The older Winchester opened up the motel door with a case of El Sol tucked under his arm. Upon him entering, Sam immediately was on his feet, vacated his spot on the couch, and hurried to free up the load. "I got it," Dean snapped moving away from his brother and placing the case down on the small plastic table their current motel had supplied for them. The older brother had been ecstatic when he had finally reached drinking age, and though he didn't abuse it, he did at times turn to alcohol when things were particularly rough for him.

"So," Sam started, "while you were out, Dad sent me coordinates."

Dean opened the refrigerator and began to stock it with El Sol. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." The younger Winchester kept his attention on his sibling, reading his face and body language to see if he was buying his words. "If you wanna drink I can drive."

"Nice try there slick. You're not getting behind Baby's wheel."

"Ok fine, you drive. But then no booze."

The young adult fished around in his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone ignoring his sibling. "Dad didn't send me anything."

"He probably figured you were with me so there was no point," Sam said without a moment's hesitation.

"But he always sends me the coordinates."

"Yeah, well, maybe Dad decided to text them to me for a change."

Dean gave Sam a look that indicated he strongly disagreed but decided against responding. Once all the bottles were placed in the refrigerator, the elder Winchester brother closed the door a bit more forceful than necessary. "What's the case?" He questioned.

"Run of the mill ghost hunt," Sam answered casually with a disinterested shrug. Dean rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Alright give me ten and then we'll go play Ghostbusters."

"It's not far from here. You'll be back at the motel chugging beer in no time." The elder brother didn't say anything but instead made his way into the motel bathroom and slammed the door shut. With his sibling unable to see his reaction, a grin began to spred across Sam's lips.

Ten minutes later, the Winchesters were loaded in the Impala along with the beat up olive green duffel bag full of equipment needed for the hunt. Sam sat in the passenger side directing Dean where to go. At first it was the typical drive to a job, but once he was being told to take the exit off of the freeway and was led further down the street along with a multitude of other cars, he became a bit unsure.

"Uh Sam...You sure we're going the right way?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely."

The boys drove on until they were being ushered by multiple orange cones and a man in a neon yellow vest waving them through. Dean looked around confused as they continued to be guided into a large parking lot.

"What the hell is going on?" The young adult asked.

"You'll see. Just follow my lead. Oh, and leave anything that could be considered a weapon here."

"What?"

"Just, just trust me."

For the first time in possibly ever, the younger of the two Winchesters felt like he was the one in control. Dean exited the car and turned to his brother.

"This place is way too crowded," he commented. "We're gonna have to wait."

"It's fine, just come on."

Sam headed towards what was clearly a venue of a sort with a still confused Dean trailing behind him. Various people were gathered around and still more were walking in the same direction as they were headed. Many of them were wearing band shirts that consisted of 80s or 70s rock bands. The most popular, Kansas. As they approached the main entrance, they were greeted by security checking bags and purses as well as a detector. Sam silently hoped that Dean had listened to him about not bringing any weapons as they made their way through the security check point. Once through, the younger brother presented two paper tickets.

"The ghost is haunting an event?" The older Winchester asked.

"There never was a hunt," Sam admitted. When Dean's brows didn't unfurrow, he went on. "Look, I know something's bothering you. I don't know what and I'm not going to hound you about it," he added quickly. "I just thought, well, I thought you could use a break. You know, take a night to enjoy life without work. So when I found out that Kansas was playing close by, I thought it might be fun to go to a show." The young adult stared still baffled at his sibling. "Wanna grab some over priced artery clogging grub and some booze?" Sam asked. A smile spread across Dean's face as it all sank in.

"Hell yeah!"

"Then I'm driving home," the younger man said.

"Seems fair. But if you hurt her, you're paying for her and never driving her again."

"I figured as much."

"Speaking of paying, how did you get tickets?"

"Oh you know, hussling," Sam said sheepishly. Dean gave a proud grin and punched his sibling on the shoulder playfully.

"That's my boy."

Once the brothers were equipped with a hot dog in one hand and a large Coca-Cola for Sam and an El Sol for Dean in the other, they made their way towards the theater. Sam's eyes searched the various numbers to check if theirs matched for the correct entrance. After finding them, he handed Dean his drink while he pulled out their tickets once more. They were granted permission to enter with a wave through from the worker and the boys quickly found their seats.

"Damn Sammy," the elder Winchester replied excitedly. "You musta made a killing at the pool table. These are amazing seats."

"It took a lot of trial and error," the teen admitted. Together the brothers took in the sights and sounds of the plethora of fans that, surprisingly to both Sam and Dean, varied in age from eight to possibly eighty. The venue was a generous size, holding easily hundreds if not a couple thousands of people. A few scattered clouds dotted the sky and already the sun was starting it's descend. Music played loud enough over the speakers for everyone to hear, but still low enough that Sam and Dean didn't have to yell to hear each other. They watched as the seats, lawn space in back of them, and the general admission in the front began to fill more and more as the sky grew from a soft blue to a navy color.

By the time the opening band had started, some little band that the Winchesters had never heard of, the first of the stars had started to appear. The boys clapped at the end of every song if for no other reason than out of politeness. Sam made a mental note to look up the band later.

By the time the opener had ended and the technicians had set up the stage for the main event, stars had freckled the sky with a few thin clouds still remaining. The lights went off and the now packed arena was roaring with enthusiastic cheers, claps, and encouraging whistles for Kansas to appear. Dean watched on as the band entered, each of them making a gesture of greeting to their boisterous fans. Sam clapped and gave a holler while next to him the young adult went wild with excitement. The band began and everyone started to move their bodies and sing along. Some threw themselves around like they were having a spaz attack while others only moved back and forth bending their legs and occasionally raising their arms in the air. Sam knew every song Kansas played because between his brother and his father, he had heard the cassette more times than he had cared to.

Suddenly the only thing that rang out in the night was the opening lyrics to "Carry on Wayward Son." The crowd immediately went wild and sang along as the instruments joined in. "Dust in the Wind" shifted the high energy to a lower scale but the enthusiasm never left. Lights began to appear throughout the crowd as they pulled out and slowly waved their lighters back and forth. Sam turned to watch his brother who was looking at all the lights around him with a look of wonder and a smile unlike anything he'd seen in a long time. In that moment, the teen felt accomplished in his mission to make his brother's day one of the best he'd had. The younger Winchester leaned over so his sibling could hear him over the music and fans.

"Happy Birthday Dean."

 **A/n: Well, there you have it. LilyBolt having a friendship as phenomenal as yours is something unpredictable but in the end it's most definitely right. I truly hope you had the time of your life. And I mean that truly, not like the actual lyrics lol. Thank you to anyone who read this and once more HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILYBOLT!**


End file.
